Delicate Desires
by Distant Roses
Summary: Sequel to Lusting Love. The battle is over with Organization XIII and everything is peaceful. That is until a new dark power begins to arise from the depths of the earth. Now Roxas and Axel must overcome this new threat while also developing their love
1. A New Transition

_Where am I? _Roxas thought as he stumbled in the darkness. He tried to see through everything, but his new vampire eyes refused to cooperate with him.

"Hello, is anyone here?" Roxas called into the darkness.

A faint glow suddenly appeared in front of Roxas. Murmurs and whispers were streaming out of the light. Without hesitation, Roxas walked into the light, his surroundings soon becoming clear to him.

The blonde scanned the area until he gasped, feeling a surge of heat and pain run through his body. Roxas looked around and saw his hometown in a chaos of a ragging inferno.

"Why is this happening?" Roxas chocked, feeling himself on the verge of tears.

"Roxas," someone murmured, catching Roxas by surprise.

"Who's there," Roxas shook.

The person laughed, sounding closer to the boy. "You don't remember me, Roxas?" they asked. "That makes me a little sad."

Roxas kept searching, trying to find the person speaking to him. "Where are you?" the boy asked.

"I'm right here with you like I always said I would be," they said a few feet behind Roxas.

The blonde turned and felt his heart drop as he saw who the person was. The person just smiled and brushed a piece of hair behind their ear.

"X-Xenia?" Roxas breathed.

Xenia smiled softly. "I'm glad you still remember me," she said.

"Of course I do!" Roxas said. "Xenia, what happened here? Why is the town on fire?"

To Roxas's surprise, tears began to roll down Xenia's face. She smiled again and looked at Roxas straight in the eyes. "Roxas," Xenia said, "I'm so sorry."

"Xenia, what are you-" Roxas began until he saw a dark shadow form behind the girl. The shadow held a shimmering item in its hand.

A sword.

"XENIA!" Roxas shrieked, but he was too late.

The shadow's blade came down and pierced Xenia through her heart. The girl spat out her own blood, the red liquid sizzling as it hit the ground.

Roxas stood in shock as the shadow flung Xenia to the side like a rag doll, releasing its blood covered sword from her body. Xenia fell to the ground dead.

"You bastard!" Roxas screamed. "I'll kill you, you-"

"Everything," the figure said, sounding like a man from the tone of his voice. But at the same time, he didn't sound anywhere near human, which made a shiver run down Roxas's spine.

"Everything," the man continued. "You will lose everything that you hold dear."

Then everything disappeared in front of Roxas, blinding the boy with light. Roxas finally opened his eyes slowing, seeing that nothing but a white room surrounded him.

The boy fell to his knees, hugging his arms close to himself. "Why is this happening?" Roxas began to cry.

"Roxas," someone said.

"Please no," Roxas whimpered, knowing that voice anywhere.

"Roxas, it's me," they said. "You know, it's Axel."

Roxas tilted his head up to see Axel smiling down at him. "Axel?" Roxas barely whispered.

Axel nodded, "That's right, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, just now," Roxas said, standing up slowly. "Just now, I saw Xenia being killed by someone."

"Don't worry, I won't let them get you," Axel said.

"Axel," Roxas smiled as he reached for the redhead. But as soon as Roxas touched Axel's cheek, the redhead shattered like glass right before the boy's eyes.

"You will lose everything you hold dear," the man said in a smug tone.

Roxas fell to the floor in tears as the glass pieces began to all disappear. Soon, a few black feathers fell in front of the blonde.

The voice spoke, "I will make sure you die alone."

That was when Roxas began to scream in agony at the top of his lungs.

**…...**

The blonde boy sprang from his bed, sweat dripping from his brow. Roxas wiped it away as he panted heavily. A sudden knock at the door caused Roxas to jump.

Axel emerged with a concern look on his face. "Roxas," he said, "are you alright? You were whimpering and tossing a lot in your sleep again."

Roxas clutched his blanket tightly to his chest. Shakily he answered, "I'm fine, Axel."

The redhead shook his head. "Don't lie to me, Roxas." Axel walked over and sat on Roxas's warm bed. "Tell me what happened," Axel said as he leaned in closer to the blonde to touch Roxas's face.

Roxas jumped back. "No, don't touch me," Roxas panicked.

Axel looked shocked. "What are you talking about?"

"If I touch you at all, you'll shatter and disappear. You'll leave me all alone, Axel," Roxas sobbed.

_It's happening again; it's those nightmares, _Axel thought. Quickly, Axel reached out and cupped Roxas's face with his hands. "You see," Axel smiled warmly, "I won't go anywhere. I'll never leave you, Roxas."

"Axel," Roxas whispered as he touched Axel's face, seeing that the redhead didn't shatter and disappear like in his dreams. "You'll never leave me?" he asked.

Axel nodded, "I won't leave you. You should know that, Roxas."

The blonde looked at him curiously. "Why should I know that?" Roxas asked.

"Because I'm too damn in love with you to ever be able to leave you," Axel smirked, leaning in to press his lips over the boy's.

Roxas's heart skipped a beat as he wrapped his arm around Axel's neck, pulling him closer to deepen their kiss. Axel ran his hand over the boy's waist and moved up Roxas's slim body, causing the boy to gasp and shiver at the touch. The redhead slowly pushed Roxas down on the bed, so that he was on top of his love.

Roxas gripped at Axel's shirt as he felt his lover lean closer to him. Soon, the boy felt the older teen's tongue lick Roxas's lower lip, asking for entrance, which Roxas granted without hesitation. The redhead began to explore the blonde's mouth, taking over the kiss completely, Roxas letting him do so. Axel pinned Roxas's wrists to the bed on either side of him and moved up, causing Roxas to arch his back.

Axel pulled back and looked at the pink blush that began to form over Roxas's face. Axel chuckled softly.

"What is it?" Roxas said softly.

"I was just wondering if you even realize how cute you are."

Roxas's blush deepened. "Don't call me cute," he said.

"Why shouldn't I if it's true?" Axel smiled as he buried his head into the crook of Roxas's neck. The redhead kissed the boy's collarbone, which caused Roxas to shiver again. "We should go downstairs," Axel whispered into the boy's ear. "Cloud's probably worried about you."

"Can't it wait?" Roxas whispered back.

Axel lifted himself off the bed. "Sorry, but I don't feel like getting yelled at by your step dad today to be honest."

Roxas giggled, sitting up from his bed.

Smiling, Axel said, "Get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Okay," Roxas said as he got up.

Axel nodded, walking through the door, closing it silently behind him.

**...**

Downstairs, Cloud was leaning over the stove, cooking breakfast for everyone. Cloud yelped and nearly dropped his spatula when he felt two arms snake around his slim waist.

"Z-Zack," Cloud said, "don't scare me when I'm cooking like this."

Grinning, Zack leaned in and buried his face into Cloud's blonde spikes. He took in the blonde's scent and sighed, "I can't help myself sometimes, Cloud."

"Well, you can at least try when I'm around a hot pan," Cloud grumbled as he moved away from the stove, turning off the fire and slipping from Zack's grasp.

Zack watched as Cloud grabbed a towel to dry his hands. With the blonde's back facing him, Zack took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Cloud's waist again. The raven rested his chin on Cloud's shoulder and whispered, "You know I can't help it when you tempt me like this."

Cloud frowned, "How is cooking breakfast tempting for you? Zack, I don't see how-" Cloud suddenly froze as he felt Zack's hands mess with the loosely tied strings from the apron the blonde had been wearing. Silently cursing himself for wearing an apron so he wouldn't get his work clothes dirty, Cloud turned to look at Zack. "You're really energetic this morning," Cloud said.

Zack smiled wide, showing his fangs. "That's the part you love the most about me, right, Cloud?" The raven leaned over and kissed the blonde's forehead softly.

A dark blush spread over Cloud's face as he mumbled, "You idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot," Zack grinned as he cupped Cloud's face in his hands. "And I'm your idiot who loves you to death," he said, leaning in to cover Cloud's lips with his own.

Cloud wrapped his arms around the raven's neck, pulling them closer to deepen the kiss. Zack smiled and began to trail his hands up the blonde's apron, which made Cloud gasp. Zack took that moment to slowly move his tongue over into Cloud's mouth. Cloud moved his head to the side, giving Zack a better angle.

"Zack," someone said, "if you're going to rape Cloud, then please do it in your own room and not in the kitchen where we eat."

The two broke apart and Zack smirked. "It's not rape if he enjoys it, Axel," the raven said.

Axel rolled his eyes. "Whatever then," he said as he went to go sit on the couch.

Cloud watched worriedly as the redhead slumped back with his shoulders tense on the sofa. Quietly, Cloud removed himself from Zack and sat next to Axel. "Are you okay, Axel?" Cloud asked.

Axel looked over and starred into Cloud's soft blue eyes. His sighed, "It's Roxas; he had another nightmare."

"That's the fifth one this week," Zack said, joining the two.

The redhead nodded. "Yeah, and I still can't do anything to help him."

"Axel," Cloud said.

"All I can do is hug him and say everything is alright when I know for a fact that it's not. I can't protect him like I should," Axel continued until he felt a hand touch his cheek. He looked up and saw Cloud smiling at him. "Cloud," Axel began.

"Axel," Cloud cut him off. "Axel, what you're doing is the best thing. You give Roxas more reassurance than we ever could. He loves you, Axel, so what you say to him, he'll believe with all of his heart. He's a wonderful boy who fell in love with the right vampire. Trust me."

The redhead looked down. _You don't know that for sure, _he thought. Then, out of nowhere, Axel felt a smack on his back. He wiped around and stared up at Zack, who was frowning.

"Quit doubting yourself, kid. I went through the same thing, but I got over it. I know I can take care of my family and everyone else I love," he smiled.

"Well, you didn't save Xenia, now did you?" Axel growled, regretting the words as soon as they came out.

Zack shook and moved away from Axel, saying nothing to him in the process as he left the room.

"Axel, why would you say that to Zack?" Cloud asked hurt and running after the raven.

Axel, alone, sighed and laid down on the couch. He put a hand over his face and mumbled, "I don't know why I did, Cloud. Why am I such a horrible creature, Xenia?"

**...**

Farther out from where the redhead why lying on the couch, a man was walking through the graveyard to inspect that there were no thieves. He whistled softly as he strolled across the dark field on his own. A light breeze suddenly came, which made the man shiver.

"What was that just now?" he whispered to himself. "It was probably just my imagination."

He chuckled as he kept walking until he saw something that caught his eye. To the side was a tomb that was used for more of the wealthier people who thought their loved ones still needed luxury even after death. The door to that coffin room was open wide, shadows pouring out of the room.

Quietly, the man began walking into the room with his gun ready in his hand. Once he was by the door, he heard some rustling, so he took out his flashlight and entered the room.

"Alright," he said, "whoever's in there, come out with your hands up."

No response.

"Guess I have no choice," he said, turning on his flashlight and entering the tomb.

Inside, he didn't see anything until he shinned his light on a small figure towards another door in the room that was cracked open. The figure was hunched over and breathing heavily, not even noticing the man who had just entered the tomb.

"Hey, you," the man said, which caught the figures attention. "There's no trespassing aloud here. I'm going to have to ask you to leave before I call the co-" the man stopped when he saw the figure stand.

The figure was a woman, and all she was covered in was blood.

"M-miss," the man stammered as he looked at the woman. He quickly looked away to hide his blush as the woman moved slightly, her waist long dark hair flowing to the side. "Here, miss," the man said, taking off his jacket. "Take this and I'll drive you to a hospital."

The woman just starred at the jacket and then back at the man.

"Are you okay?" the man asked looking back at the woman who had her mouth open, blood pouring out between her teeth. The man gasped and backed away. He held up his gun straight at the woman's head. "What, what the hell are you?" he stammered as he looked at her teeth again.

They were pointed and looked razor sharp. Fangs.

**...**

"Ugh, I hate this place," a teenage boy complained as he walked through the graveyard with his companion beside him.

"Maybe if you would stop complaining," the older man said. "Then we would probably find it faster."

The teen wrinkled his nose, "I don't know how much longer I'll last. Seriously, all it smells like is dead people."

"That's because this place is full of dead people, Grief," the older man said.

Greif rolled his eyes, "You don't have to be a smart ass all the time, Suffer. Now, where is that to-aah," the teen tripped and fell onto the ground in a quick motion.

Suffer sighed and bent down to help out his comrade who had a face full of dirt at the moment. "Honestly, I could have just come myself. Why did the master want me to take you?"

"Jeez, love you too, Suffer. I don't know why he did, but he just did." Grief took Suffer's hand, jumping up onto his feet, brushing himself off. He lifted up the lantern he brought and grinned as a cold breeze whipped through the two of them. "It seems like we're just on time, huh?"

There was a sudden scream that cut through the night air.

Suffer nodded, "Yes, it would seem they're awake now. Come quickly and don't fall behind, Greif."

"Aye eye, captain Suffer," Greif smiled.

Suffer rolled his eyes and started towards the scream that was still echoing through the graveyard. Once they made it to the tomb, the screaming subsided. The older male slowly pushed himself pass the door, Greif following right behind him.

Together they spotted a figure hunched over a limp male. The room smelled like fresh blood, which made Greif chuckle. The figure froze and turned to face the two intruders. Before Greif spoke, Suffer cut him off.

"Don't worry; we're not here to harm you. We came here to take you to our master. Oh, and here, take this," Suffer said, throwing the figure a dark cloak.

The figure stood slowly and put the cloak around their bare body that was covered in blood. They stepped into the moonlight that was shining through a crack in the tomb's ceiling.

Greif's eyes widened as he saw the figure was in fact a girl about his age it seemed who was covered in blood, including the blood of her first victim who way lying limp in the back. "Whoa, you're quite the killer, huh?" Greif said.

The girl turned and glared at him, blooding running down her face as well.

Suffer spoke to break the tension, "We have come here to take you to our master. He'll be able to answer any questions you may have. I know that you have just come out of the dark realm, but we can help you. Please trust us."

"Go to hell, the both of you," the girl grumbled as she pushed past Greif, who grabbed onto her arm.

"If you don't come with us willingly, then you'll have to come by force," Greif said, tightening his grip on the girls arm. "Now, if you wouldn't mind coming with us right n-"

But Grief was cut off when the girl slammed her arm into his neck, sending the teen flying through the wall and into the graves outside the tomb. The girl snorted as she began walking away from the scene until she heard Greif moving in the ruble.

"Oww, I didn't know you had such a good arm there. Man, it looks like this will be more fun than I thought," Greif smiled as he began to brush himself off after getting up off the ground again.

The girl smirked, "You aren't human like me, are you?"

"Nope, I'm a vampire too," Grief said proudly.

"Then," she said suddenly appearing in front of Greif. "I guess you'll last a bit longer than that human." With that, the girl grabbed Greif and threw him into some trees, tearing into his throat in the process.

_She's fast, _Greif thought as he moved to the side, avoiding another attack. "Looks like I have to step it up."

"You're a little late for that," the girl said behind him.

"How did you-" Greif began before he was stabbed through the stomach. He gasped and fell to his knees, clutching his gut. "You're good," he said. "But not good enough," he continued as he grabbed the girls arm and tore it completely off.

The girl moved back and laughed softly. "You really think this hurts me?"

"What?"

"This sort of thing means nothing to me. Tear me up all you like, but I'll tell you right now. I'm a pain in the ass to kill. Now, are you ready to die yet, or did you want to play some more?" the girl said, pushing her hair out of her face.

"That's enough, you two," Suffer said, carrying the girls arm. "Greif, you know better than to fight our new comrade. Here," he said tossing the arm to the girl who quickly reattached it without a problem.

"Sorry, Suffer," Greif mumbled as he stood up straight.

"Well," Suffer said, "have you made up your mind yet?"

The girl looked at the two sternly before sighing, "Alright, I'll come with you."

**…...**

Axel was lying still on the couch as he heard soft footsteps heading in his direction. He sighed, which made him sink deeper into the soft cushion of the sofa. The footsteps stopped and someone leaned over Axel's body.

"Hey, are you asleep?" a soft voice asked.

Axel was lying completely still as the person came around the couch to be right beside the redhead.

"Axel, come on, we need to go to school soon," the person said as they touched the redhead's cheek.

As soon as Axel felt the soft flesh on his skin, his eyes flew open, and he grabbed for the blonde kneeling next to him. The redhead smiled when he saw the boy stare up confused at how he got pinned under the older teen. "Why do you look so shocked, Roxy?" Axel asked.

"I thought you were asleep," Roxas said.

Axel flicked the boy's forehead. "Silly, I don't sleep, remember?"

Roxas glared at the older teen as he rubbed his forehead. "Sometimes I just forget, jeez sorry."

Axel laughed as he pressed his lips onto the blonde's, earning a soft moan from the young vampire. The two were about to get a little more into their moment until a knock followed by a bang interrupted them.

Both vampires looked up to find Alease Heartnet and Noctis Lucis Caelum standing in their doorway.

"Hey there, kiddies," Alease smiled as she walked through the door she had just busted open. Noctis followed behind her in silence.

"Axel, Roxas, who's at the door?" Cloud asked as he walked out of the kitchen with his apron still on.

"What's up, Cloud?" Alease smiled.

"Is that Alease I hear in the other room?" Zack asked as he walked into the room behind Cloud. He smiled when he saw the new pair. "What's up, guys?"

"Oh, me and Noctis just thought we'd stop in and say hey. You know, just being polite," Alease smiled.

"And a few other things I guess," Noctis shrugged. "Alease just wanted to see you guys so bad that she begged me to come with her so she wouldn't get into trouble."

"Why would Alease get in trouble?" Roxas asked as he got out from under Axel and was leaning against the couch.

"More like how couldn't she get into trouble," Noctis said nonchalantly.

Zack laughed, "I totally agree with you on that."

"Hey!" Alease said. "I'll have you know that I was put in charge of watching after Noctis as a Guardian. We have to be around each other so nothing bad happens to him. That's why I asked him to come with me."

"Well," Cloud said, "before we get into details about your trip, let's get the kids some food, so they won't starve at school."

"Yeah," Axel said. "We can't have us attacking any of the students, right, Roxy?"

Roxas rolled his eyes and began to walk into the kitchen until another knock and bang came through the door, revealing Hayner in the doorway, grinning like a goof.

"Doesn't any vampire knock in this town?" Cloud exclaimed, smacking his forehead.

Zack chuckled and hugged Cloud around the waist. "Calm down, love, we have plenty of room for everyone."

Cloud sighed and leaned into the raven. "Fine, Hayner, are you joining us for breakfast?"

Hayner nodded, "Yeah, drinking blood in front of my parents isn't the brightest idea in the world, you know?"

"I don't know, maybe you should," Axel smirked.

"Axel, be nice," Roxas said as he took Hayner by the hand to take him into the kitchen.

"I was kidding," Axel said, following the two blondes.

"Relationship problems," Alease said. "You've got to love them, huh?"

Cloud rolled his eyes and sighed, walking over to the kitchen with everyone else following behind him.

"So what do you have for breakfast?" Hayner asked, sitting next to Roxas and Axel at the table.

"Here you go," Cloud said, placing a plate of eggs, bacon, and hash browns in front of all the boys at the table.

"Uh, dad," Roxas said. "Can we still eat solid food?"

"Of course you can, Roxas," Cloud said. "Now, eat up quickly, so you won't be late for school. I'll get you something to drink."

All three boys began eating quickly until an overwhelming sweet smell came over them. They stopped when Zack brought over three cups of thick red liquid to the table with a stern face.

"Is, is this," Roxas paused.

"It's blood, Rox," Hayner said softly.

"Oh," the blonde said.

"It's alright, Roxas," Axel said. "Drink this, and you should be good for most of the day. Don't worry, it won't kill you or anything."

The blonde hesitated until he felt a hand on his. Roxas looked up and saw Axel smiling at him with kind eyes. The redhead nodded, which made Roxas nod and chug down the blood in his glass. He gasped when he was finished. He quickly felt a large surge of warmth coming into his body. He looked over at Axel, who was beginning to drink his blood.

Once the redhead was finished, he looked at Roxas. "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

"Oh, uh, no, I guess not," Roxas mumbled still trying to get used to the fact that he had to drink blood.

"Man," Hayner said. "That was probably the best blood I've had in weeks. I really miss good tasting blood sometimes."

There was a low growl that came from the room, and everyone turned to look at Zack, who had a glare fixed on Hayner. The raven crossed his arms over his chest as he clenched and unclenched his fists.

"Did I say something wrong?" Hayner asked a little shaken.

"You just need to learn when to keep your mouth shut, kid," Zack said in a threatening tone.

"I was just speaking the truth is all," Hayner mumbled, but Zack caught it and began to walk towards the blonde until Axel stood and stopped him from advancing.

"Zack, what's wrong with you?" Roxas asked.

"That blood. You shouldn't talk about where that blood came from with such pleasure," Zack growled.

"What are you talking about?" Axel asked.

Alease laughed softly, which caught everyone off guard. Even Noctis smiled a little.

"What's so funny?" Zack snarled.

"The fact that you're so protective over your mate," Alease said. "I do find it pretty sweet that you're so protective if I do say so myself though. Hey, Cloud, you might want to get out here before Zack kills this blonde kid."

As if on cue, Cloud's head popped from around the corner. "What are you talking about?" he asked.

Suddenly, Roxas realized what was going on. "This blood, it came from you, dad?"

Cloud bit his lip before he came out, showing a bandaged wrist with a little blood leaking through it. "Uh, yeah. That was my blood I gave you. I just didn't want you to be hungry when you were at school. Sorry."

"Oh man, I'm sorry, Zack," Hayner said.

"Yeah, just forget it," Zack said, wrenching himself from Axel's grasp and leaving the room.

"Maybe we should go," Axel said.

"Good idea," Roxas said. "We're going to head out to school. We'll see you when we get home."

"Have a nice trip," Alease said with a wave.

"Roxas," Cloud said. "Don't worry about Zack. I'll calm him down by the time you get home, so if you want Hayner to come over, it should be safe."

"Okay," Roxas smiled, "bye dad, Alease, Noctis."

"Bye," Cloud waved as the three teens left.

**...**

"Man, that was weird," Hayner sighed, putting his hands behind his head. "I mean, I didn't mean to say that about Cloud's blood in a _sexual _way or anything. I just thought that the blood tasted good. Zack didn't have to get all pissy like that."

"When you have a mate one day," Axel said. "Then you'll probably understand why Zack did what he did."

Hayner scoffed, "He seemed more like an overprotective boyfriend to me."

"But it has to be a lot more than that," Roxas said.

"You're right, he's a super protective boyfriend," Hayner grinned.

Roxas rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I thought it was quite nice of Zack," Axel said, which caught Roxas and Hayner's attention. "I mean, I hope to become like how Zack is with Cloud one day."

That made Roxas blush slightly and looked towards the ground they were walking on towards the school.

"That's cute, Axel," someone said behind the three.

The three vampires turned around to see Riku with Namine behind him.

"Riku," Roxas smiled at the silver haired vampire. "You decided to go to school?"

Riku shrugged, "I thought I should finish up my last year just for the heck of it, you know?"

"We've never been to high school before," Namine murmured.

"That's great," Roxas said, "it would've been boring without you guys. Say, where is the rest of your pack?"

"Oh, Kairi and Sora are still at the house getting things ready. They'll make it in time so don't worry, with their vampire speed and all."

"Right."

"So were you making fun of me a little bit ago, Riku," Axel smirked.

"Nope, that was a full on compliment. I love watching your attempts to get Roxas's attention with your clever lines and all," Riku smiled. "I also love the fact that you're still going up against me to win Roxas."

"Oh, I didn't even know there was competition. I guess you should step up your game a bit," Axel said calmly.

Hayner leaned over towards Roxas's ear for a second while Axel and Riku's quarrel was going on and whispered, "Dude, we should just get out of here before we're late for class; it looks like these guys are going to be awhile."

Roxas nodded, "I agree," he whispered. "Let's go."

The two began to silently leave before Roxas turned to face Namine and motioned her to follow them, mouthing "Come with us" to the blonde girl. Namine nodded and easily moved past Riku and Axel unnoticed.

Both boys smiled when the quiet vampire caught up to them and walked next to Roxas. Hayner laughed, "Thank goodness we got out of there in the nick of time. I don't even know how long that would've gone on if we stayed."

"Those guys are idiots," Roxas sighed. "All their fights are starting to give me a migraine," he said, holding onto his head.

Namine giggled softly, shocking the two boys. "Whoa there," Hayner said, "I had no idea this girl could show any emotion."

"Hayner, don't be rude," Roxas hissed.

"It's okay," Namine said lightly, "I don't mind. I know I don't say a lot, but I like hanging out with you guys…a lot more than with my pack."

"You don't like your pack?" Roxas asked.

Namine was silent for a second before wrinkling her nose and saying, "They're too noisy."

**...**

"Now I suggest you stop messing with him," Axel said.

"Messing with who?" Riku asked.

"Roxas, that's who. You want that too, right, Roxas?" Axel asked as he turned to see an empty spot where Roxas and Hayner were. "When did they-"

"Seems you're a bit slow, Axel. Come on, Namine," Riku said only to find an empty spot where Namine stood. "Shit," Riku sighed.

"Looks like you're a bit too slow as well, Riku, and here I thought you were this great vampire who knew everything," Axel smirked.

"You're lucky I haven't torn your throat out."

"Hey now, we can't do that in front of humans," Alease said, popping out of nowhere, putting her hands on both vampires' shoulders, shocking them both.

"Alease, don't scare them like that," Noctis sighed, walking up to the group.

Alease smiled and pulled teens closer, "Aww, I just wanted to test their senses, Noc."

"I told you not to call me that," Noctis shook his head.

"When did you guys get here?" Riku asked.

"Are you talking about just now or in the town?" Alease smiled.

"Both."

"We just got here in town today, and we just got _here_ here a minute ago. You two are both pretty slow with noticing things today."

"How's Zack?" Axel asked.

"Cloud is still trying to calm him down. Can you believe he almost hit me in the head with a lamp? A _lamp, _Axel!" Alease exclaimed, flailing her arms around.

"What happened with Zack and Cloud?" Riku asked.

"Long story short," Axel said, "Hayner pissed Zack off by saying Cloud's blood tasted good."

"Seems reasonable enough," Riku said.

"Aren't you two going to be late for school?" Noctis asked nonchalantly.

"Shit!" both teens said at the same time, racing to the high school.

"Makes you wish we were that young again, huh, Nocty?" Alease smiled, tilting her said.

"Did you just come up with that nickname?" Noctis asked.

"Only if you want to think that."

"Shut up…"

**...**

"How much longer do you think our master will take?" Grief asked, leaning against the two large doors the three were waiting in front of.

"He's giving a few others a mission and then he'll see us," Suffer answered. "Now, could you quite fidgeting so much, Grief?"

"I just want to find out about our new partner, don't you? I mean, you're excited too, right, newbie?" Grief asked the girl.

The girl looked up at Grief for a few seconds before she scoffed at the teen and looked away.

"Hey! What are you laughing about?" Greif exclaimed.

"I think she's making fun of you," Suffer said tiredly.

Suddenly, a figure emerged from behind the tall doors wearing a red cloak and looked up into Suffer's face and then to the girl's. "The master is ready to meet you," the figure said softly.

"Thank you," Suffer said as he began to walk into the room with Grief and the girl following behind him.

The girl looked back and eyed the figure that still stood at the door.

"That's one of our soldiers here," Grief said.

"They're strange," the girl said.

Grief laughed, "Well, to them, they think that we three are freaks of nature. Although we aren't that different," he added in softly.

"Ah," a voice interrupted the girl and Grief's conversation. They both turned to see a large intimidating figure sitting before them. "I see you finally arrived, young one," the figure said.

The girl stiffened, her body going into a defense mode. The figure smiled, their fangs protruding from their lips. "What are you?" the girl asked.

"I'm the master of all the beings that walked through this mansion," the figure said, standing, causing the girl to growl softly.

"Hey," Greif said quietly. "You should be careful."

"Don't worry, Greif," the master said, "she's merely nervous about being here. Also, her animal instincts are kicking in, trying to stand its ground as an alpha female. I understand why she's doing what she's doing right now."

"You never answered my question completely," the girl said through bared teeth. "When I asked who you were, I meant your name."

"I will tell you my name when you tell me yours," the master replied.

"I'm-" the girl stopped in shock. "Who, who am I? I thought I knew, but why can't I remember now. Did I ever have a name before?"

The master smiled, "You had a name once, but it's gone now. You've been reborn; therefore, you will gain a new name with your new life. I will be the one to give you your name as well."

"And what will this new name be?"

"You must understand that the name I give you will replace something within you. Like your comrades behind you."

The girl looked up at the master quizzically.

"It's like this," Suffer said. "My name is Suffer, so I no longer feel what I'm named after. After I was given the name Suffer, I lost the ability to feel any suffering."

"The same goes for me," Grief smiled. "I can't feel grief for anyone or anything, but there's another part to this. We lose the feel of what we're named after, but we love to witness what we can't feel."

"So you like to see people suffer and grieve then?" the girl asked.

"Exactly," Grief said.

"Then what do you plan on naming me?"

The master thought for a second and then said, "I will name you something that will make you almost completely invincible. You won't be able to feel what I'm about to name you."

"And what would that be?" the girl asked.

"Your name will be Pain," the master said.

"Pain," the girl mumbled.

"Yes, that's right."

"Great, now, may I ask, what's your name?"

The master smiled, "I'll tell you my name, but you have to complete a mission for me first."

**...**

"Zack, will you just calm down already?" Cloud sighed.

"Calm down?" Zack exclaimed. "How can I calm down after that little punk just made a comment like that to you?"

Cloud sighed again. "Zack, it's not that big of a deal. Really now, you need to calm down. I have to go to work soon, and I don't want to have to worry about you destroying the house while I'm gone."

"Why would I destroy the house?"

"You threw a lamp at Alease's head when all she did was cough!" Cloud said, throwing his arms in the air.

Zack huffed, "She was covering up a laugh; I know it."

"You're ridiculous sometimes, Zachary Fair," Cloud said, grabbing his jacket, heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to work, and you better cool down before I come back tonight. Better yet, cool down before Roxas and Axel get home." Cloud was beginning to open the front door until it was slammed shut before him. The blonde turned around the face his raven haired lover in the face. "What is it?" he asked.

"I'm sorry," Zack breathed. "I'm sorry I got overly defensive with Hayner back there, okay?"

Cloud sighed and ran a hand through his spikes. "Zack, you need to learn to keep your cool sometimes. I'm pretty decent at defending myself from time to time," Cloud smiled, lightly punching Zack on the arm.

Zack smiled and laid his head on Cloud's shoulder, letting out a long breath. "You just don't know how much I worry about you, love."

Cloud blushed as he felt Zack's breath tickle the skin on his neck. "Zack, I'm-" Cloud began before Zack cut him off with his lips. The blonde gasped as he felt the raven wrap his arm around Cloud's small waist.

"I love you," Zack breathed as he latched onto Cloud again, deepening their kiss, pushing both of them back until Cloud was leaning against the door. The blonde moaned, and they were about to continue until Cloud suddenly began to fall backwards through the open door.

"What the hell?" Zack gasped as he pulled Cloud back, so he wouldn't fall on his head. They both looked up and saw none other than Sephiroth standing before their home. "What do you want?" Zack growled, pulling his blonde behind him.

Sephiroth said nothing as he stalked into the room and sat on the couch. Cloud starred at him curiously before detaching himself from Zack to make it over to the other man.

"Sephiroth," Cloud said. "Sephiroth, is something wrong?"

Sephiroth sighed and placed his head in his hands. "My pack has just been attacked by a group of vampires, and Mother was almost killed in action."

**To Be Continued...**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for such a long wait, but I'm back, and I'm ready to roll. The updates may be slow at first because of my exams for school so please bear with me ^^**

**I also left the ending hanging! Now this wouldn't be a Ditant Roses story if I didn't do that. I finally got this finished and I'm just chilling in the kitchen with my dad woot woot. Hope you enjoyed the starting chapter. Thank you to everyone who has stuck with me and commented on Lusting Love, you guys are the ones who inspired me to write again. Thanks again and happy reading to everyone! :]**


	2. Games of Deceptions

"Looks like today is just going to be another boring day," Kadaj sighed.

Yazoo looked over at his brother and shrugged his lean shoulders. "Well, I think this is nice considering the last battles we've gone through have been quite tedious."

Kadaj huffed and sat down next to one of the large oaks. "I just don't want to be bored all day. By the way, where the hell is Loz?"

"Now that you mention it, where _is _Loz?"

"Brothers!" the two vampires heard as their other brother came rushing into the forest.

"There he is," Kadaj smiled, getting up from where he sat, but he frowned when he saw that his brother was covered in injuries.

Once Loz came up to his brothers, Yazoo asked shocked, "What happened, brother?"

"There, there are two vampires outside our home. But, brothers, these aren't normal vampires. They're stronger than normal and faster too," Loz said shakily.

Kadaj and Yazoo looked at each other concerned. Kadaj spoke first. "Loz, go and tell Sephiroth about our intruders, and we'll try to hold them off the best we can."

Loz nodded and rushed off towards the area is brother was currently staying in.

The other two brothers turned as they sensed two beings approaching their home. Kadaj tensed. "They smell odd, Yazoo," he said as he crinkled his nose.

"Yes, they do, brother, but we can't let that scare us."

"Who said I was scared?"

"Who says you shouldn't?" someone asked, making the two brothers turn to see the two vampires that had attacked their brother. A teen with black shaggy hair stood next to a girl with long, slightly spiky, raven black hair. Both of them starred at the brothers with blood red eyes boring into them.

"Who the hell are you?" Kadaj growled.

The boy tilted his head to the side and smiled. "Is that any way to treat your guests?"

"Not when they attack our own brother!" Yazoo snapped.

"So touchy," the girl laughed as she began to walk towards the brothers, her dark trench coat flowing past her dark jean covered legs. "That kind of brotherly love makes me want to vomit."

"How dare you," Kadaj said as he began to lunge for the girl's throat only to be stopped by Yazoo. Kadaj looked to his brother in shock, "What are you doing? They attack Loz, Yazoo!"

"You were the one who injured Loz, weren't you?" Yazoo said to the girl who smirked.

"I glad at least one of you brothers are smart," she said. "Yeah, we don't see the point in ganging up on someone; it isn't as fun to kill."

"You might want to watch yourselves," the boy said to the two vampire brothers.

"That's it!" Kadaj yelled as he went for the girl again, Yazoo being too late to stop him that time. Kadaj swiped at the girl who merely sidestepped past him, kicking the back of his knees, causing Kadaj to stumble towards the other vampire boy.

"I should have told you not to trigger her instincts," the boy said with a grin.

"You damn brat," Kadaj growled.

"If you'd just tell us where we could find your leader, then it would have saved both of us a lot of trouble," the girl sighed, scratching the back of her head.

"They don't have to," someone said, making all the other vampires turn their head towards the newly emerged voice. Sephiroth then came out of the shadows with a stern look on his face. "Tell me who you intruders are," Sephiroth said, eyeing the two red eyed vampires.

"How rude of us to not introduce ourselves," the boy said. "My name is Greif."

"And mine is Pain," the girl said. "And just who might you be?"

"I am the leader of this pack," Sephiroth answered.

All of a sudden Grief began to burst into laughter. Everyone but Pain seemed surprised by the boy's outburst. Slowly Greif began to calm down, wiping away tears that started to form at the rim of his eyes.

"What's so funny?" Sephiroth asked.

"Sorry," Grief gasped, "it's just that our master told us this pack's leader was a hideous creature that should never have roamed this world. I mean, but I don't believe you're that revoltingly ugly."

Grief began to snicker until Pain slapped him in the back of the head.

"You're an idiot," Pain sighed.

"What the hell was that for, Pain," Grief whined, grabbing the back of his head.

"That's not their leader," Pain said, motioning her hand towards Sephiroth. "This guy is one of the pack members, probably the firstborn, standing in for their real leader. Am I right?"

Sephiroth didn't say anything but just glared at the girl.

"I'll take your silence as a yes," Pain said as she began to walk by Sephiroth.

"Where do you think you're going?" Sephiroth asked, reaching out to Pain. Before he could even touch her, however, Pain struck out at him, sending the man across the forest, causing him to slam into one of the trees.

"Brother!" Yazoo yelled as him and Kadaj went after the girl vampire only to be stopped by Greif.

"Sorry about this, but you're both just getting in the way right now," Grief said, grabbing both males and roughly throwing them into a farther area away from Pain and Sephiroth.

"Damn," Sephiroth grumbled, lifting himself up from the ground only to be knocked down again by Pain kicking him aside and then taking off in the direction he came from just moments ago. _She can probably smell mother_,

Sephiroth thought as he got up to run after the girl. Sephiroth took off in a fast pace run until he came upon a horrifying scene to him. He saw his bother Loz lying on the forest floor with some gashing wounds on his chest that was spilling out blood. Suddenly Sephiroth heard a blood curdling scream coming from in front of him. He looked to see the girl vampire latched onto his mother's neck, sucking out her blood.

His mother gave another scream, and Sephiroth leapt forward. "Mother!" he yelled.

The girl detached herself and slipped past Sephiroth's claws, so she landed a few feet away. She wiped the blood that was trickling down the side of her mouth. "Much obliged, Jenova," Pain said with a smile.

Sephiroth hissed. _What are you?_ Jenova gasped out to the other vampire's minds. _Why have you done this to me? _

Pain kept smiling as she leaned forward, Sephiroth crutching in case she attacked once more, but he stopped when he saw two large black wings suddenly burst from the vampire's back. The feathers began to spread, and Pain leapt into the air. "You'll find out from my master soon enough," she said and then disappeared.

**...**

"And that's all that happened," Sephiroth sighed, putting his head in his hands.

Cloud put a hand over his own mouth and stepped closer to Sephiroth. "I'm so sorry, Sephiroth. How are your brothers and mother, and is there anything we could do to help?"

Sephiroth lifted his head with a slight smile on his face and reached out for Cloud. He grabbed the blonde by the waist and buried his face into Cloud's stomach. "Thank you so much for caring about me, Cloud," Sephiroth breathed against Cloud's shirt.

Cloud blushed and slowly stroked Sephiroth's head in a tender gesture. He turned when he heard Zack hiss and pull him out of the other man's grasp. "Zack," Cloud said, his mate wrapping his arms protectively around the blonde.

"So if your pack was beaten so badly," Zack growled, "then what are you doing here?"

"I came here to warn you," Sephiroth said. "I smelled them when I came into town, and I doubt they came here for the town's attractions. No, these vampires are here for blood, but I don't know whose."

**...**

"And that's all for today, class," the teacher said as the last bell rang to signal school was over.

Roxas began to stretch his arms when he felt another pair wrap around his chest. He smiled and leaned back to see a certain redhead grinning down at him. "Are you glad schools done for today?" Roxas asked.

Axel leaned in and kissed the blonde lightly on the lips. "I'm glad it's over so I can spend some one on one time with you," he said.

"And who says that's going to happen?" Riku asked, walking up to the two.

"I say so," Axel growled. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Well, I-" Riku began.

"Actually, Riku," Roxas interrupted, "I think I'd like to spend some time alone with Axel."

Riku looked taken aback as the small blonde stood and took the redhead's hand, leaving the classroom. "See you around, Riku," Roxas smiled over his shoulder. Axel then cocked his head to the side and stuck out his tongue, which made Riku roll his eyes at the childish act.

"That was quite surprising what you did back there," Axel said halfway through the hall towards the exit.

"Well it was the truth," Roxas smiled. "I feel like I haven't had much time to spend with you after that day, so I want to be with you longer. I," Roxas stopped in his tracks and turned to face his mate. "I want to get to know you more, Axel."

Axel smiled and cupped Roxas's face in his palms. "We have all the time in the world, my Roxy. I want to get to know more about you as well," he said, dipping down to capture the blonde's soft lips.

Roxas slowly began to wrap his arms around to tangle his hands in the spiky red hair, pulling Axel closer. Axel smiled in the kiss and lifted Roxas off the ground, making the blonde squeak in surprise, backing his face from Axel's only to have his lips captured again with the redhead slipping his tongue inside. Roxas moaned softly as the two continued their little make out scene in the privacy of under a flight of stairs next to them. Axel pushed the blonde onto the wall in order to lift him up, having Roxas wrap his legs around Axel's waist.

"I love you, Roxas," Axel breathed next to Roxas's ear in a husky tone that sent shivers down the teen's spine.

"I love you too, Axel," Roxas gasped as he felt something rub in between his legs. "Wha-" he breathed and then gasped once more feeling the same sensation hit him again.

"Does that feel nice, love?" Axel asked.

Roxas blushed but slowly nodded, making Axel smirk and slip one hand under the blonde's shirt. The blonde's breath hitched as he felt his mate's hand dip into the back of his pants.

"Ugh, would you two just get a damn room already?" a girl asked.

Axel turned and smiled as he saw Kairi standing behind the two with her hands on her hips. "Yes, miss president of the school's committee. Oh wait; we don't have one, do we?"

Kairi rolled her eyes. "You two may enjoy this, but not everyone enjoys the _sight_ of this," she said, looking the two up and down.

Roxas suddenly blushed so much that Axel was scared that he wouldn't have enough blood to support the rest of his body since it was all in his face. "So-sorry," he mumbled, sliding off of Axel.

"Well, I guess we'll continue this elsewhere," Axel smiled, taking Roxas's hand and rushing off.

"A-Axel, what are you?" Roxas stammered as he followed the redhead.

"We're going to spend some time together," the redhead grinned.

Outside the two sighed once they made it a good distance from the school. A nice breeze came in and Axel collapsed on the ground with Roxas smiling next to him. "What a nice day out," Roxas said, taking in a long breath of air. "It's just beautiful, isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you," Axel smiled.

Roxas snorted and began to laugh softly.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just, that line was just so _corny_!"

"Well, I'm sorry for that," Axel said.

"No, no, it was sweet of you, Axel."

"I'm glad you think that way," the redhead said, leaning into the blonde to capture the pair of soft lips.

Roxas was about to close his eyes until he caught a glimpse of something, or more of someone, out of the corner of his eye. A girl about who looked a few years older than Axel was crouched down, petting a large light brown dog on the side of the swings in the park. She smiled softly as she continued to stroke the dog's brown fur. Roxas then made eye contact with the girl, her dark eyes matching her long raven black hair. She stood and began to make her way over to the pair with the dog trailing closely behind her.

Axel turned when he saw the girl as well. "Hello," he said with a smile.

The girl nodded and said, "I'm sorry to bother you both, but I wanted to ask if this dog is yours. I just found her a little bit ago at the same time you two came here."

Roxas shook his head. "Sorry, but we don't have a dog."

"Well that's too bad. Oh, my name is Mato by the way. I just moved here a few days ago for a job opportunity," Yomi said, sticking out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mato," Roxas said, shaking the girl's hand.

"Likewise," Axel said.

"That's too bad about this dog," Mato said sadly. "And she's so sweet too." The dog rubbed itself against the girl's leg and licked her hand. "I should get going. Maybe I'll find this dog's owner soon enough. Sorry about interrupting you two. I must say I'm quite jealous of your love for one another."

Roxas blushed. "You, uh, you don't find it weird that we're both guys."

Mato smiled. "Why would I think that? We're free to love whoever we want, right?"

"I think I like this girl," Axel smiled.

Mato giggled and turned around. "I guess I'll see you both later."

"Wait a second," Roxas said. "What will you do with that dog?"

Mato shrugged, "I guess I'll just keep looking."

"How about you come with us back to my house, and we can see if anyone at my dad's office lost a dog."

"I'm not too sure you'd want me to come along with you."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked, tilting his head to the side quizzically.

"Well, I doubt your boyfriend would want me around since I'm uh," Mato paused.

"Since you're a vampire?" Axel asked plainly.

Mato nodded silently as Roxas blushed in embarrassment. "Oh," he said, "I couldn't tell."

"It's alright," Mato smiled. "But if you could take this dog here, though, that would be great. I don't have a lot of room in my apartment right now."

"Sure," Roxas smiled back, patting the grass for the female dog to sit beside him.

Once the dog plopped herself next to the blonde, the girl turned to leave. "I'll see you around sometime I guess. Thanks again for taking her."

Roxas waved back to the girl and then turned to Axel once she was gone. "That girl was nice, wasn't she?"

Axel frowned but nodded. "Yeah, she was, but she seemed a bit off."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked.

"Her smell was different from the other vampires," the redhead shrugged. "Maybe it was just my imagination. Now, where were we before we were interrupted?" Axel smiled as he leaned into his mate to capture the other's lips again.

Roxas gasped slightly in surprise as he felt Axel's tongue trace his lower lip. He jumped when he felt Axel chuckle next to him. "What's so funny?" Roxas asked.

"I just love it when you gasp in surprise every time I lick your lips. I also think it's cute that you still blush after every time I kiss you," Axel smiled, caressing Roxas's face in his palms.

"You talk too much," Roxas said, leaning in for another kiss only to be stopped by his phone going off in his pocket. The blonde looked down and frowned at whose name showed up. "It's my dad," Roxas said. "He just texted me and said we need to get home now."

"Then let us be off, my blonde prince, for I don't want thy father to smite me," Axel said in an accent.

Roxas was about to say something but shook his head and stood as Axel and their new canine companion accompanied him back home.

**...**

Cloud began pacing back and forth quickly waiting for his son and mate to return home where he knew they would be safe.

"Cloud," Zack said with concern in his voice. "Cloud, you need to calm down."

"How can I when I know my son is out there with some crazy vampires on the loose?" Cloud exclaimed.

"He should be fine. Roxas has Axel with him after all."

"But if these vampires took down Sephiroth and his family, then who knows what they're capable of," Cloud sighed, putting his face in his hands. Then Cloud felt a pair of arms wrap around his body. He turned and nearly jumped when he saw Sephiroth leaning into him.

"I can look for him if you'd like. I'd do anything for the one I desire the most," Sephiroth sighed into the blonde's spikes.

Zack growled and yanked Cloud out of Sephiroth's grasp. "Remember, I said if you tried anymore stuff like this then I'd throw you out."

Sephiroth put his arms up in defense and smiled. "It wasn't like I was molesting your love, right? Besides, it's fair since you two aren't even mated yet. Maybe Cloud just doesn't want that because he thinks you're bad in bed, which I wouldn't blame him for that thought."

"Fuck off," Zack hissed.

"How rude of you to say to me, Zackary. Haven't you even asked what Cloud-"

"I would like it if you kept things like that to yourself," Cloud said, shocking the two from the interruption. "If I want to sleep with anyone, it would defiantly be Zack and only Zack. I would never sleep with someone who talks like I'm an item to them."

Sephiroth starred wide eyed as the blonde's face became red with anger. He smiled as he found that face more erotic than threatening. He reached out and twirled his fingers through those soft blonde locks he always wanted to touch. "Maybe one day you'll realize what you truly desire."

Cloud smacked the man's hand away. "I already have thank you," he said, moving closer to Zack.

The raven was about to say something until Roxas and Axel came through the door with a dog trotting behind them. Axel frowned and pulled Roxas behind him when he saw Sephiroth. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Sephiroth merely scoffed and leaned closer to the redhead. "Why, do you think you can beat me without someone dying this time?"

"How dare you," Axel growled.

"Dad," Roxas said, "what's going on? Why is Sephiroth here?"

Cloud sighed, "He came here because his pack was attacked by a pair of red eyed vampires not too long ago. He said they're here in the town right now, and I was worried about you two."

"We're fine, dad. Nothing happened."

"I'm glad to hear that."

"What's with the dog?" Zack asked.

"Oh, we met this nice girl named Mato, and she asked if we could watch this lost dog for her. We also kind of found out she was a new vampire that moved here recently," Roxas smiled.

"Maybe we'll be able to meet her soon. It's nice to have more kind vampires around these days," Cloud smiled back.

"Yeah, she was super nice about me and Axel being a couple and-" Roxas was about to say more but a knock came at the door.

"I'll get it," Axel said as he moved towards the door. Once he opened it, he saw Mato standing before him. "Oh, hello, Mato."

"Hi," Mato smiled. "Sorry about dropping by, but I needed to say something to you guys about meeting up to discuss the dog situation. I went back to the park, but you were gone. I kind of had a scent of your boyfriend, so I followed it here. I hope that wasn't too rude of me," she blushed.

"You're fine," Axel said. "Why don't you come in? We were just talking about you to Roxas's dad."

"Okay," the girl chirped.

The two entered and Axel stepped aside to introduce Mato to everyone. "Guys, this is Mato. The girl Roxas was talking about just a bit ago. She came by to talk about the lost dog we have."

"Hi, Mato," Roxas said kindly.

"Hello, Roxas, everyone," Mato nodded and looked around until her eyes rested on Sephiroth standing near her. "Well, hello," she said. "And who might you be."

"You," Sephiroth growled.

"Huh?" Mato said confused.

"You witch!" Sephiroth howled as he lunged for the girl who merely stepped aside quickly to dodge the attack. "I'll get you back for what you did!"

"Sephiroth, what are you doing?" Cloud yelled.

"She, she's the one who attacked my family, and she's the one who wounded Mother," Sephiroth growled. "I would recognize that scent anywhere."

Mato shivered and shrunk back from the larger vampire. "I, I don't know what you're talking about. I haven't done anything!"

"Cut the bullshit, witch! I can smell Mother's blood all over your wretched body."

"Mato?" Roxas looked shocked. "Mato, is that true, but I thought you were a nice vampire."

Mato sighed, "Guess I can't beat a vampire's sense of smell, huh? And here I thought I got that putrid smell off my body," she said, looking down at herself. "Well, whatever, so you want to take revenge then I presume?"

Sephiroth hissed and crouched down, "I'll rip your heart out and give it to Mother as an offering."

Mato laughed, "Just go ahead and try to-" but she was cut off when she was slammed into the far wall across the room. She blinked and spat out some blood, looking up to see Zack above her in a second, kicking across the room to another wall.

"Just remember that you're dealing with more than one pissed off vampire," Zack smirked. "I have some business with you and your kind, red vampire."

"Please, call me Pain," Mato, or Pain, smiled; standing as if the kick had no damage on her. "Plus, I have some business with the two blondes in the room."

Axel, Sephiroth, and Zack hissed at the young vampire before them.

Pain smiled again and waved her finger in a gesture as if the vampires were bad kids. "Now, now, try not to destroy your house too much, okay?"

* * *

**Sorry about being like dead there for awhile. I've been pretty busy with life and all that jazz, but thank you guys sooooo much for your reviews! They make me want to write more and more so uh yeah keep on keeping on :]**

**Me: We're done?**

**Sephiroth: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Why do you enjoy being so mean? Don't you know that words are like toothpaste and once you say something mean, you can't take it back?**

**Sephiroth: Your point?**

**Me: *Collapses***

**Roxas: Sephiroth, why'd you do that?**

**Sephiroth: Because…**

**Axel: Is it because she won't let you get it on with Cloud? Man I feel for you. I don't know what I would do if I couldn't put my-**

**Cloud: YOU'RE PUTTING WHAT IN MY SON? Wait, did I just say… *Blushes***

**Zack: Haha Cloud you're just too cute *kisses***

**Cloud: What was that for?**

**Zack: Happy late Father's Day, love! *glomps***

**Sephiroth: *Glares***

**Axel: He looks pissed**

**Roxas: Rose, what should we do? **

**Me: *Thinks* I've got it! Hey look, Seph, it's Pain!**

**Sephiroth: WHAT? *takes off running***

**Everyone: See you next time**


End file.
